


When Blaine Anderson owed him one.

by mutteredlove



Category: Glee
Genre: Brotherhood, Funny, M/M, Slight mention of sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutteredlove/pseuds/mutteredlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Finn Hudson smacks Blaine Anderson upside the head.</p><p>Situated a bit before TFT but spoilers from 3x08.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Blaine Anderson owed him one.

**Author's Note:**

> This was really funny to write, and I love brotherly Furt <3

It happened one of those times that Blaine came to their house to have dinner and demonstrated how polite and considerate he was and everyone seemed to look at him like he was some kind of perfect person –always bringing flowers and complimenting Carole as if he had arrived from another planet. He didn’t like when people were disrespectful to his mother, but none of his friends had ever tried so hard, neither Rachel nor Quinn.

Blaine didn’t talk with his mouth full of food like Sam or Puck, Blaine helped with the dishes after having dinner, Blaine was the leader of a glee club, Blaine did _this_ or Blaine did _that._ And Finn was so, so done.

He was really happy for his brother –he truly was. Since Blaine was in his life, Kurt’s happiness had obviously incremented. But when Kurt came from Blaine’s house with bright eyes and an obvious blush on his cheeks, he couldn’t help feel a bit… overprotective. Kurt and he didn’t have the best of the relationships yet, but Finn really cared about him, he didn’t want his little brother to be hurt again. That’s why at first he made team with Burt.

But the team didn’t last, because Blaine had dazzled Burt too with his polite words and his tons of knowledge about football and other sports. When Blaine started to watch TV with them, he was noticeably tense –especially if Kurt wasn’t there with them, which was most of the time. But now he seemed to be more relaxed because he gave his opinion and made comments very often, and didn’t blush when Burt asked him something –plus his opinions made sense all the time and he used a very rich vocabulary or at least Burt said so.

Burt and Carole were out to walk or something that Kurt insisted was really healthy for Burt. And he had a date with Rachel but she had cancelled it because something has popped up, so Finn had gone to play X-Box at his room. He couldn’t believe he had the house for his own, it was like a miracle. Lately, Kurt and Blaine had been spending a lot of time in Kurt’s room because Blaine’s mum had started to work at home–as Kurt complained every day. So when Burt and Carole were out, they were always there. Finn didn’t want to know how they spent that time, though.

“It was the heeeeat of the moment” Finn was singing when he opened Kurt’s door –he had gone there to take Kurt’s mobile charger because he had lost his.

He should have knocked. Finn closed Kurt’s door quickly, but the image was there and that was–definitively- not a thing you want to see. Was his little brother going to-? Ugh, he didn’t want to think about it. It wasn’t the first time he had walked in on them, but they were kissing or cuddling, not- Ugh, he really didn’t want to think about it.

He had already seen Blaine shirtless because they had gone to the swimming pool together, but this time was different. His brother was clearly kissing Blaine’s belly button and the well put-together Blaine Anderson everybody knew was wrecked, flushed and moaning softly under him. He was a bit upset with Blaine –he could even admit he was… kind of jealous of the fact everyone seemed to like him- but that didn’t mean Finn was stupid or a traitor. He wasn’t going to say anything to Burt, of course. But the feeling of looking forward to separate them and yell at Blaine “Don’t do that to my little brother” was there, so going downstairs and eat something and maybe put TV like really loud sounded like the best idea ever.  

He wasn’t sure they had even seen him, but just in case he wasn’t going to be the first one on bringing up the subject.

Later, when his mum and Burt came home after a long, exhausting walk, he remembered that Blaine and Kurt were upstairs so he hurried to warn them, although he found them kissing chastely as if nothing had happened. Well, they were a bit flushed, but Blaine was again dressed up and “dapper” as Kurt liked to say, so he just told them that they were going to have dinner soon.

While having dinner, Burt asked them how had been the day and Kurt explained how they had been walking too and that Blaine had fed some pigeons and ducks, so Finn stared at him open mouthed. How could he lie so easily? Whoa, Kurt was a really good actor.

“What had you been doing all afternoon, Finn?” Carole asked while still smiling at Blaine and Kurt.

“I’ve been watching TV and playing X-box, because Rachel cancelled our plans” Finn drank a sip of water.

“You have been inside all day? Finn, we’ve talked about this, you can’t spend all day in front of a screen! You could have gone to walk with them…” He couldn’t believe it. He wasn’t the one who had lied but still he was the one who was being told off! Great.  

When the reprimand was over and they were eating the dessert, Kurt took a banana and started peeling it. Everything would have happened as usual, but when Finn lifted his eyes from his dessert, he realized Blaine was staring too much at Kurt eating it.

Burt and Carole were talking to each other so they didn’t see what had caused that a fast hand smacked Blaine’s nape, but the sound made them turn their heads.

“Finn!” Carole chided “What are you doing?!”

“Dude!” Finn snapped at Blaine, gesturing with his hands as if everything was really obvious.

Finn Hudson wasn’t an aggressive person and that hit hadn’t even hurt, but everyone except Blaine looked at him as if they were offended or something. He had just saved Blaine’s life! What if Burt had seen him!  

“Thank you…” Blaine muttered later. Burt and Carole were watching TV in the living room and he was saying goodbye to Kurt when Finn appeared, about to going upstairs.

“You’re welcome” He huffed in a vexed voice before climbing the stairs.

What he did for his brother and his boyfriend… Man, Blaine owed him on


End file.
